kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode foreshadows an yet unknown war. Plot While in Zawame's Free Performance Zone, Mai and Mitsuzane of the dance team Team Gaim are having a free-spirited dance when members of rival Team Baron scare them away when an Inves Game gets out of hand. When Mai goes to former teammate Kouta Kazuraba to reveal something strange has happened, he reveals that Team Gaim's leader Yuya gave him a strange Lockseed, and Mai reveals Yuuya informed her of it as well. The two eventually find a way into the Helheim Forest that has appeared in the Free Performance Zone. Synopsis At the Free Performance Zone in the planned city of Zawame, the dance group Team Gaim are having a free-spirited dance when members of rival Team Baron demand the stage. Team Gaim's member Mai Takatsukasa accepts the challenge of Team Baron's Zack in settling their dispute with an Inves Game. However, with Peko helping his team cheat, Team Baron gets an advantage when Mai's Inves manifests in reality and runs amok. Luckily, a former become Team Gaim member named Kouta Kazuraba arrives and sends the monster back, but Team Baron wins by default. Upon meeting with Team Gaim's leader Yuya Sumii, Kouta learns of how the Inves Game is gaining popularity before he returns home to see his older sister Akira Kazuraba, asking her when he will be able to transform. The next day, Kouta gets a call from Yuya that he has found something interesting. Finding Mai instead, Kouta sees an Inves portal and they find themselves in a forest of Inves and fruit that turn out to be Lockseeds. Upon finding the item that Yuya told him about, a belt like object that the Lockseeds can attach to, Kouta and Mai find themselves running from an Inves. Realizing that the monster followed them, Kouta decides to distract the Byakko Inves long enough for Mai to escape and get help. Out of instinct, Kouta uses the Orange Lockseed on the belt and transforms to a samurai-like figure before overwhelming the Byakko Inves while quickly learning his arsenal. As they take their fight up a building, Kouta sees a mysterious girl resembling Mai who tells him that he is know bound by fate until he dyes the world in his colors. With the mysterious girl showing him how to use his belt, Kouta uses the Orange Charge attack to destroy the Byakko Inves. Negating the transformation, Kouta is found by Mai as he realizes he actually transformed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Gaim: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange **Others: ***Matsubokkuri, Himawari *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32 . **At the end of the Super Hero Time, Kouta takes the Hero Quick-List Challenge, having to quickly list the first five Gaim Riders (Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Gridon) and the six main ( , , , , , ) in eight seconds. He successfully manages to list all eleven heroes. *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange *As this is Gaim's first episode, it begins the Beat Riders Saga, the first story arc of the series. *The text message Kouta gets from Yuya concerning the Sengoku Driver places the events of this episode as taking place on October 6th, 2013, the same day it aired, however the time is different. *Kamen Rider Gridon can be seen in Kamen Rider Baron's faction before the opening of the episode. *The scene where Kouta was calming the separated kid while searching for their parents is an homage to how Yusuke Godai did in Kamen Rider Kuuga's Episode 1. *The scene where Kouta spun the Musou Saber in Naginata Mode rapidly to defend himself from a laser barrage from the Byakko Inves is likely a homage to Jotaro Kujoh's Stand, Star Platinum from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as Kouta was saying "Ora" in a very rapid manner. *This episode is very similar to the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce, as they introduce the characters and plotline, while also foreshadowing a war that may or may not happen. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「変身！空からオレンジ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「変身！空からオレンジ」 IT:Trasformazione! Un'arancia dal cielo!? Category:Season Premieres